fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatiana
Tatiana (ティータ Tīta, Teeta in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. She is a saint in the service of Rigel. She is 21 years old in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile One year before the game begins, Tatiana finds a man washed up on Rigel's shores with a terrible wound and no memories of his past. She takes him back to Rigel and nurses him back to health, and during this time, they fall in love. The man befriends King Rudolf, who names him Zeke, and rises up through the ranks in the Rigelian Army, with Tatiana at his side. However, when the war with Zofia starts, Zeke is opposed to it, and in order to secure his loyalty, Nuibaba kidnaps Tatiana. She is eventually rescued by Alm, and when Zeke sees that Tatiana is safe, he turns against the corrupt Jerowm and joins Alm's army as well. After the war, she lives happily with Zeke and prays that his memories never return, unaware that they already have and Zeke has chosen not to tell her for her own sake. In-Game Recruitment In Chapter 4, talk to her at Nuibaba's Mansion. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |10% |15% |15% |20% |40% |0% |} Overall Tatiana is a useful Pre-Promoted unit that Alm can recruit near the end of his route. She has pretty average stats other than her Luck and Defense which are terrible, and her Resistance which is among the best in the game. While her Defense growth is great, you get her so late in the game and her Defense starts so low that it's not likely to do much good for her frailty. Tatiana's usefulness stems from her spells, and not her stats. As soon as you recruit her, she already has the Physic spell, which Silque lacks, and can thus act as a long range healer. She is the only character in the game able to learn Fortify, which makes her the best healing unit in the game. Her Invoke spell summons Pegasus Knights, and if you level her up enough to obtain the Warp spell, she has the best overall spell list of all the Cleric characters. Tatiana is worth deploying even if you decide not to level her. If you do level her, she'll become an even more potent healer with Fortify. You get her very late in the game and she's statistically unimpressive, but she can act as a much needed long range healer for Alm's group. Ending * (If Zeke is alive) She lives on happily with Zeke, all the while praying that his memories shall never return. * (If Zeke is dead) When Zeke died, she lost her most beloved person. In overwhelming grief, she cut off her hair. Quotes Etymology Tatiana is a feminine name of Latin origin that derives from the Sabine-Latin name Tatius. This was the name of a 3rd-century saint who was martyred in Rome under the emperor Alexander Severus. Trivia *Perhaps not coincidentally, Tatiana's portrait in Gaiden appears to be a heavily edited version of Nyna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Gallery File:Teeta.gif|Tatiana's portrait in Gaiden. Tatiana Echoes.png|Tatiana's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Tatiana Echoes Portrait.png|Tatiana's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Tatiana Village.png|Tatiana's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters